Sel de feu
by Vexthefox
Summary: " Face à son silence maladif, elle lui répondait franchement en le regardant dans les yeux. Son cœur à lui se réchauffait " [One-shot tout en douceur]


Sa sœur jouait joyeusement dans le sable humide, l'eau venant lécher ses pieds d'enfants. Elle était mignonne, vêtue de sa robe blanche et de son chapeau de paille, le petit seau rouge rempli de sable à la main. Les tas informes prenaient bientôt l'allure d'un château, se parant de murs et de tours, de portes et de fenêtres. Deux petits crabes dérobés des récifs faisaient offices de roi et de reine. La petite avisa son œuvre, et sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfaite de son architecture. Au loin, sa mère la surveillait d'un œil, cachée dans l'ombre de son livre. Elle vit sa douce progéniture sautiller gaiement vers elle, pour finir blottie dans ses bras.

- Dis, maman, tu me racontes une histoire ?

Cette dernière fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un recueil de contes pour enfant. Puis elle se mit à lire.

Lui, il se contentait de balayer du regard les feuillages verdoyants qui le surplombaient. Des rayons de lumières filtraient au travers des branchages et caressaient sa peau aussi pâle que la neige. Un bras lui barrant le visage, le jeune homme se laissait bercer par la douce voix de sa mère.  
>Au final, c'était une bonne idée cette sortie au lac. Au petit matin, son père proposait de « prendre l'air » non loin de chez eux. Il s'agissait là d'un petit havre de paix où régnait une certaine plénitude, où les gens mettaient leurs problèmes de côté et se laissaient envahir du calme des lieux. Que ce soit dans l'herbe du parc ou sur le sable chaud du lac, chaque endroit était empreint d'une douceur particulière qui rendait le cœur léger et facile.<br>Le soir tombait doucement. En rentrant, il avait aperçu des chauves-souris. C'était un animal qu'il admirait, et se dit qu'en être une ne devait pas être si mal que ça.

Le lendemain, la semaine débutait de nouveau. En selle sur son vélo, il se dirigeait vers son lycée en ville. Sa silhouette fendait les paysages de collines et de champs de blé, et ses cheveux d'un noir intense dansaient joyeusement derrière lui. Un faible sourire se lisait sur ses lèvres fines. Il aimait ça, la vitesse, le vent dans la figure, l'air frais du matin qui le réveillait, et l'aube naissante qui offrait au firmament cette teinte rosé. C'était l'Allemagne telle qu'il la connaissait depuis petit, et à laquelle il était attaché.

Rapidement, il arriva devant les grilles de son lycée. S'assurant du cadenas sur son vélo, il se dirigeait rapidement vers sa salle de classe et prit place. Ni derrière, ni devant, aux abords de la fenêtre qui offrait le spectacle de la ville. Là était sa place. Discrète, pratique. Le restant d'étudiant arriva groupé, en même temps que le professeur. Dans tout cet attroupement, il ne vit que cette chevelure rousse et lisse qui virevoltait tranquillement. De tout le cour, il n'écouta rien, son attention captivée par cette personne aux cheveux de feu.

Elle s'appelait Élisa. Elle habitait près de chez lui, venait en vélo aussi. Le soir, ils prenaient le même chemin, et devant lui dansait constamment cette longue masse au couleur du crépuscule qui l'intriguait tant. Élisa avait les yeux bleus qui se teintaient de gris les jours de pluie. Élisa avait des tâches de rousseur. Élisa avait des lèvres rosés et lisses. Élisa riait souvent, tout le temps en fait. Et quand elle riait, ses cheveux roux faisais ce petit mouvement qu'il aimait tant observer. Face à son silence maladif, elle lui souriait franchement en le regardant dans les yeux. Quand il parvenait à lui répondre, elle se félicitait en riant. Et son cœur à lui se réchauffait.  
>Au bout d'un temps, il comprit ce que c'était, cette petite flamme qui s'allumait à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait.<p>

Le soir, ils étaient rentrés de nouveau ensemble. La lumière du crépuscule s'étendait sur les vastes plaines. Ce beau monde verdoyant revêtait une robe dorée qui lui sied si bien. Sur la route, des voitures défilaient parfois. Les gens quittaient le brouhaha de la ville, et installés dans leur siège ils étaient fatigués de leur journée de travail. Élisa roulait souvent sans tenir le guidon. Lui, juste derrière, surveillait qu'elle ne déviait pas trop.  
>Ce soir-là, Élisa roula sur un petit cailloux. Elle chuta sur la route. Lui aussi, son vélo perdant l'équilibre. Une voiture noire arriva, à toute allure. Appuyer sur la pédale de frein fut inutile. Il était déjà trop tard.<p>

* * *

><p>Tous les deux s'étaient rapidement relevés en s'époussetant. Ses yeux verts s'arrêtèrent rapidement sur leurs corps inanimés et saccagés. Au loin, il voyait la voiture noire cabossée sur le bas côté, et la conductrice en pleurs et paniquée.<br>Le froid de l'angoisse s'insinuait en lui. Son cerveau assimilait la vérité.

- C'est.. c'est nous. Nous sommes morts, nous sommes, morts sanglota Élisa.

Des larmes transparentes perlaient au coins des yeux de la jeune fille. Dans ses sanglots se mêlaient le tintement des chaînes enracinées dans sa poitrine. Lui aussi en avait. C'était lourd. Bientôt, les services et les familles arrivèrent. Ils virent leurs parents pleurer, leurs cadets repoussés. Assister à la scène en spectateur impuissant était tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire. On déposa un premier bouquet de fleurs au bord de cette route.  
>Ils restèrent ensemble un long moment. Contrairement à la jeune fille, il parlait peu, voire pas du tout. Elle, elle lui racontait tout. Sa vie de famille, ses vacances, sa famille. A chaque crépuscule, ils se rendaient au bouquet de fleurs. Il y en eu un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Le temps passait et ils erraient comme des chats perdus dans les rues, dans les collines, dans les villages. Et les chaînes se consommaient telles des cigarettes allumées.<br>Lui sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait cette colère qui grandissait en elle. Une nuit, elle se dressa devant lui en pleurant, et lui cracha tout le venin dont elle disposais à la figure.

- C'est de ta faute, de ta faute ! Arrête d'être dans ce silence pitié, arrête !

Ce dernier mot était plus un cri du cœur qu'une demande. Le visage impassible du jeune homme n'affichait pas la peine de son cœur.

- Tu l'avais vu, hein, tu l'avais vu, cette voiture, et tu pouvais pas, je sais pas moi... Tu pouvais pas, juste, pour une fois, parler ?!

Elle s'effondra en larme. Lui partit, l'abandonnant dans ses sanglots.

Finalement, il était revenu peu de temps après. Et là il l'avait vu, cette homme en tenue noire qui pressait le bout d'un manche de katana contre le front d'Élisa. Des millions de particules bleutées s'évaporaient dans le ciel, comme si les étoiles allaient se replacer dans la voûte sombre de la nuit. Plus elle disparaissait, plus le trou dans son cœur s'agrandissait. Une haine insondable l'envahit.

Ses pieds foulaient l'herbe sombre dans la nuit. Finalement, il avait réussi à semer l'homme en noir. Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre un arbre. Devant lui s'étendaient les eaux du lacs, la surface lisse dont aucune onde n'oserait perturber la tranquillité. Il se hasarda sur la plage, s'arrêtant là où sa sœur avait bâti son château de sable. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau, et son corps pénétrait l'étendue calme. Rien ne résonnait à la surface de l'eau. Après tout, son corps n'était plus. Tout ce qui restait de lui, c'était son âme.

A la lumière de la lune, il distingua le reflet de son visage. Pâle, terne, semi-transparent. Et sans savoir d'où, une haine folle s'empara de lui. Il frappa les eaux du lacs. Il l'insulta. Elle. Ces Cheveux. Cet homme en noir. Il tira sur sa chaîne. Elle résista. Il tira encore plus fort, elle se brisa et la haine s'empara de lui. Il se tenait la tête en criant tendit qu'une texture gluante sortait de sa bouche. Un trou se forma au niveau de sa poitrine. Et dans un ultime cri, son esprit s'abandonna aux regrets. Ces deux orbes vertes virent la lune une dernière fois avant d'être recouverte d'un masque.

Il avait faim. D'un saut, il parcourut une distance phénoménale jusqu'à attérir non loin d'un village. Le monstre qu'il était devenu courut jusqu'à la première bâtisse du village qui lui paraissait minuscule. C'était une ridicule maison. Avec une ridicule petite fille qui pleurait dans un chambre. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui aimait qu'on lui raconte des histoires. Il avait faim. Il l'a mangea, et disparut dans le monde qui était maintenant le sien. Et lui, dans tout ça, il n'existait plus.

* * *

><p>Il se n'agissait là que d'un désert au couleur de la poussière, déserté de toute vie et privé de mouvements. Seuls les dunes de ce qui semblait être du sable gris se déplaçait furtivement, portés par le vent, et enfouissant sous terre les vestiges de vies passées. Dans cet océan gris de dressait au loin l'unique architecture de ce monde plat et terne. Un palais aux murs blancs qui se détachait de la voûte sombre. Pour toutes preuves de vie, seuls de petits animaux masqués se faufilait dans le sable fin, fuyant les horreurs de son genre qui tentaient sans cesse de les attraper. D'autres immondices de son espèce erraient entre les bancs de sable, se groupant les uns les autres pour former un clown en robe noir et au nez de Pinocchio. Ils le faisaient par instinct. Tout fonctionnait par instinct, ici. Ceux qui lui avaient proposé cette alternative étaient devenus des repas sans goût.<p>

La solitude ne lui faisait pas peur, et il lui semblait être un meilleur choix que de pactiser avec les autres faibles. Lui n'était pas faible. Son instinct lui dictait quoi faire pour devenir puissant. Plus il mangeait, plus il vit son corps changer d'aspect. Son être informe et grossier tendait vers une silhouette plus élancée, plus fine. Plus humaine. Son corps se recouvrait d'une peau noire et dure comme le fer, et des ailes fragiles s'étaient dévoilées. Tout de noir qu'il était, seul son masque contrastait. Ce masque qui l'embêtait. Tout doucement, des fissures apparaissaient. Il enleva un premier morceau, puis un second, jusqu'à n'avoir qu'une maigre partie de cette horrible chose sur le côté gauche du crâne. Et son creux infini se trouvait désormais au niveau de sa gorge.

Ses pieds traînaient mollement dans les étendues ternes. Le temps était immuable ici, et semblait infiniment long. Il n'y avait pas de nuit, pas de jours. Rien que le néant. Étrangement il s'y complaisait. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés s'envolaient parfois, lorsqu'un coup de vent passait miraculeusement et balayait la surface du sable. Quelques fois, des tempêtes s'annonçaient. Les grains de sable se mêlaient alors dans ses mèches sombres et ses yeux verts n'étaient plus capables de discerner l'horizon.  
>Cet homme arriva un jour de tempête. Sa silhouette traversait les tornades sans peurs et sans embûches. Il se dirigeait vers le palais blanc au loin , imperceptible dans les tourments du sable. Ce qui était devenu un Vasto Lordes le suivit difficilement. Au bout d'un temps, ils étaient arrivés à cet étrange palais que tous appelaient Las Noches. A l'entrée attendaient deux hommes tout de noir vêtue, chacun un sabre à la hanche. Ces trois shinigamis constituaient un joli repas. Au moment où il voulut passer à l'attaque, cet homme affranchit de la peur se retourna et lui sourit, l'appelant par son prénom et le saluant.<p>

* * *

><p>On ne pouvait qu'admirer un être dénué de ses doutes et de ses frayeurs. Pour eux qui n'étaient que des âmes empreintes de regrets et de peurs, cet homme rayonnait tel un soleil et réchauffait leurs cœurs. Ces raisons le poussaient à accepter sans hésitation l'offre que le shinigami lui avait faite. C'était ainsi qu'il se vit tatoué un 4 sur le torse, le symbole de son allégeance. La seule promesse qu'il lui avait faite était celle d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, et pour celui qui comblait ce trou en lui, le défi était facile.<br>L'espada Cuatro n'était pas le seul à déambuler dans les couloirs lumineux de Las Noches. Cependant, des autres il n'en avait rien à faire, concentrant toute son attention sur son nouveau roi. Il ne parlait que lorsqu'il le fallait, ou pour répondre aux éternelles questions de Yammy qui empiétait toujours son espace vital. Pourquoi ce gorille de muscles le suivait partout ? Bonne question, mais il ne cherchait pas la réponse. Tant que ce dernier ne lui barrait pas la route vers le succès de ses missions, sa présence était tolérable. C'est pour cela qu'il ne broncha lorsqu'il l'accompagna dans le monde des vivant pour enquêter sur un certain Ichigo Kurosaki.

Bien qu'il avait eu pour ordre de le tuer, l'espada n'en fit rien. Ce faible ne méritait aucunement qu'il soit tué de sa main. La mission principale, celle de collecter des informations, fut remplie avec succès et il jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer avec que Yammy ne se fasse couper un autre bras.  
>Au centre de la salle principale, son maître lui demandait de relater les actions du jeune roux. Il arracha son globe oculaire gauche et l'explosa, montrant ainsi à ces congénères la faiblesse du shinigami. Il ignora les braillements de Grimmjow alors que son maître lui posait des questions sur cette jeune humaine rousse aux pouvoirs de guérison miraculeux Lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Un étrange écho du passé retentissant en lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Inoue s'était rendue comme convenu au Hueco Mondo. L'espada l'avait accueilli froidement sous ordre d'Aizen. Il la conduisit face à son maître. Cette petite sotte trop gentille permit à cette panthère bleue de récupérer son bras. Il la conduisit à ses quartiers. Aizen savait accueillir ses invités. Une chambre libre était disponible. C'était là qu'elle logeait, là qu'elle mangeait, à qu'elle dormait. Ces mètres carrés, c'étaient tout ce qu'elle pouvait parcourir, ne sortant qu'à la demande du shinigami. Un lit blanc et une table pour seul mobilier, la rousse restait assise la plupart du temps, le regard tourné vers sa fenêtre barricadée. Elle ne s'en détournait que pour regarder l'espada sur le pas de la porte. Ces cheveux suivaient le mouvement de sa tête, ondulant gracieusement et lentement. Il lui apportait ses repas, et restait face à elle pour la forcer à manger. Morte elle ne servirait à rien. Quand elle ne mangeait pas, il attrapait avec douceur ses cheveux avant de les tenir plus fermement, lui rapprochant son visage de son assiette. La vérité, c'était que lui ne voulait pas qu'elle se laisse mourir comme ça. De tristesse.<p>

Au départ, il ne la voyait que pour la faire manger. Rapidement, le temps accordé à cette âme faible se vit rallongé. Il l'observait derrière son masque impassible. Ses cheveux roux, son sourire qui s'étirait malgré elle lorsqu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Inoue n'espérait pas qu'on vienne la chercher, alors elle se contentait des souvenirs. Ses lèvres proches du roux qu'elle n'avait pas su toucher, et ses larmes qui s'étaient échouées sur le visage de son bien-aimé. Les rares sourires d'Ichigo qui la faisait craquer. Ces images étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait, des ruines d'une vie gaie et lumineuse qui avait perdu de son éclat en arrivant à Las Noches. Elle ne pensait jamais le revoir, ni lui, ni les autres, jusqu'au jour ou une explosion retentit dans le palais. A ce moment-là, elle s'était retournée en souriant à l'espada, la joie teintant son visage. Lui, il sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en lui. Il avait l'impression de déjà connaître la chanson, sans savoir d'où il l'avait entendue. Elle ne devait pas partir.

Le combat faisait rage. Grimmjow fut vaincu, et il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en main et de restaurer l'ordre. Le roux lui cria qu'il récupérerait Inoue, même si ça lui coûtait la vie. Il avait simplement haussé un sourcil.  
>Au final, le brun avait perdu. Il sentait que ses forces le quitteraient à jamais. Ses derniers efforts lui permirent de se retourner vers Inoue, de lui tendre la main. Il lui demandait si elle avait peur de lui. Elle lui répondit que non, sans hésitation et avec franchise. Alors il sourit, et se sentait léger. Elle avait levé son bras, essayant d'attraper le sien qui s'effritait déjà. Ses yeux verts avait perçu de la tristesse dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il se rappelait cette chevelure rousse, qu'il admirait sans cesse. Le creux se referma lentement, et découvrit de nouveau ce que c'était d'avoir un cœur.<p>

Il s'était envolé en poussière, lentement, comme le château de sable au milieu de la plage.


End file.
